


别无选择

by HermioneHolic



Category: Orginal Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-30 21:02:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneHolic/pseuds/HermioneHolic





	别无选择

我出生的时候，黎生已经十岁了。我刚刚作为一个注定不被人所喜爱的女孩呱呱坠地，黎生已经长成了一个面相讨喜的小男孩，写诗算账样样精通，每天下午都在家中的院子里帮着仆人们晒被子。他是家中所有人的骄傲，学校里的先生都夸他天赋异禀，而我身为一个不被父亲所需要的孩子，除了能在将来嫁出去的时候给家里捞点彩礼钱，几乎一无是处。

我是家里的第三个孩子和第一个女孩，长子黎生继承家业，次子昼生不务正业，而我生来阴郁且孤僻，除了惹人不快之外别无所长。因为我的出生夺走了母亲的性命，所以痛失爱妻的父亲恨我，一向喜欢黏着母亲的二哥昼生也跟着恨我。直到后来我醒悟，母亲的死也并非是我可以掌控的事情，于是我也开始转过来恨他们，并且展开一系列报复——比方说，每逢有机会就往父亲的茶里吐口水。

但是，大我十岁的长子黎生我是不恨的。因为他不仅没有来招惹过我，反而处处对我关照有加。我往二哥昼生的床上放跳蚤的时候，或者是我从家里的账房中偷钱去买冰糖葫芦吃的时候，他即便发现了也不会说一句话。我出生时那一阵子正是阴雨连绵的雨季，黎生怕我着凉，把我抱到他的房间里给我洗澡。他的房间里点了十多根蜡烛，壁炉里的火也总烧得旺盛，整个房间无论白天黑夜都亮堂堂的。我平日里喜欢往他的房间里钻，因为这个地方永远都是明亮温暖的白天。

后来我长到八岁，黎生也仍然热心地把我拉到他房里去给我洗澡。那个年纪的我其实完全可以自己一个人完成这件事了，实在不行也可以叫仆人们在一旁伺候，可他依旧多管闲事，不肯放过任何一次可以拉我到他房间里去的机会。我时常好奇，他一个快要被家里送去上大学的人了，怎么还能闲成这样？

他吩咐仆人们把烧好的热水端到房间里来，然后亲手替我脱掉衣服。他把房间的门紧紧关上，好像生怕被什么不相关的人看见似的。我还是像我作为婴儿时那样乖巧听话，任由黎生像对待一无所知的瓷娃娃一样用热水轻轻地浇灌我的全身。他温柔地擦拭着我的大腿的时候，我观察到他的手臂在颤抖，就像我被他抚摸时也同样在颤抖。我以为他正在因我而痛苦，于是我一动不动，等待着这场洗涤污秽的仪式赶快结束。

直到我十二岁，逐渐懂得男女之间的差别和亲人间应该有的距离，开始对这种过分亲密的肢体接触产生抗拒心理。可即便我不情不愿，甚至开始故意躲着黎生，但他叫我到他房间里去洗澡的时候，我却还是不敢找理由拒绝。可能是因为我天生口才笨拙以至于连一个借口也说不出，也可能是因为我根本就不想拒绝。我发觉在黎生面前说谎是很困难的——因为他看着我的时候会睁大那双异常漂亮的眼睛，清秀的脸上显露出一种势在必得的表情。我几乎可以说，他本来是打算向我微笑。在这样无形的威逼利诱下，我不得不说实话。可我有时也要想，黎生恳求别人的时候也会露出这样的表情吗？他说谎的时候又会露出怎样的表情呢？

黎生给我洗澡的时候还是动作温和，只是不同于我更加年幼的时候，他用毛巾为我擦干身体的时候，开始不知不觉地把手指往我两条大腿中间的地方伸去。那个柔软的部位一经他的触碰，我的双腿便开始忍不住地颤抖起来。黎生扶着我的腰把我硬拉出澡盆，笑着对我说，“别怕。”我毫不犹豫地听了他的话，尽力控制颤栗不止的双腿恢复原状。他看上去很高兴——或者说，为我的言听计从、毫不违抗而感到十分满意，像是为了嘉奖我一样，用他的嘴唇轻轻吻了一下我的嘴唇。我也笑了，忍不住在他的左脸颊上亲了一下。他的脸上闪过一丝惊愕，随后惊愕又很快被一种近乎古怪的愉悦所取代。他回礼似的也在我额头上轻轻吻了一下，说，“弥生真是个听话的孩子。”接着他又让我不要穿上衣服，躺到他床上的被窝里等他回来。我擦干被水泡得起了皱的双脚，回了他一句，“你给我拿点吃的回来吧。”

黎生打开门，半蹲着将盛满了水的澡盆拉了出去。几乎是在他关上门的同时，我听到他大声呼喊仆人的声音。接着又是一阵吵吵闹闹的噪声。我百般聊赖地在还未被我的体温捂热的被子里来回翻滚着，企图让床铺赶快暖和起来。一会后，我等来笑容满面的黎生和一大堆我爱吃的东西。

我进食完毕后，黎生也脱光了他身上的所有衣服，不顾我愈发阴沉的神色，动作敏捷快速地钻进了被窝。我不看场合地凑在他耳边轻声问他，“你怎么不去洗澡？”他没有回答一个字，只是笑眯眯地帮我把一绺贴在额前的发丝拢到耳后。他先把手放在我毫无遮挡的脖颈上，然后继续往下——从锁骨到胸膛，从乳头到肚脐眼。他的手指像一辆横冲直撞的马车，不断地驶向一个他绝不该去的地方。

在黎生不经我同意就进入我体内之前，我都像死人似的保持着沉默。我一言不发地听着外面的知更鸟为它们自己的苦难而厉声尖叫，在心底偏执地想着——我为什么就不能因为自己的羞耻心而在此时此刻放声大哭呢？枕边人轻声的喘息在无声中给了我答案。

失去贞洁的十二岁的那个不眠夜，我赤裸身体躺在与我一样赤裸的黎生旁边，毫无预兆地想起了二哥昼生曾摇晃着脑袋流里流气给我念过的那些爱情诗。在那个蝉鸣不绝于耳的夏天，在那个我彻夜没合眼的晚上，我盯着黑暗中黎生的俊俏脸庞，企图用他五官的模糊轮廓在心底描绘出一副巧夺天工的肖像画。我突然产生了一个荒唐的猜测——他爱我。于是我决定去爱他，强迫自己像他爱我那样去爱他。

多年以后，我仍会想，也许我真的爱着黎生。因为我性格怯懦以至于不敢也不愿去拒绝他，因为我别无选择，因为除了他之外没人会爱我。


End file.
